


Frozen Feathers

by Unusual_Raccoon



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Day 4 - Snowed In, Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Lauriver Holidays 2020, Spooning, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-09
Updated: 2020-12-09
Packaged: 2021-03-10 07:34:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27846962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Unusual_Raccoon/pseuds/Unusual_Raccoon
Summary: Day 4 - Snowed in/Winter Power OutageThe Green Arrow and Black Canary get stranded in the snow and get creative with ways to stay warm.
Relationships: Earth-2 Laurel Lance/Oliver Queen
Comments: 11
Kudos: 11





	Frozen Feathers

**Author's Note:**

> If y'all didn't think I wouldn't get smutty with this prompt, well you don't know me that well.

Laurel let out a hiss as an icy breeze wheezed through the boarded up windows. The air was cold and unforgiving, and made all the more apparent when dressed in her Black Canary gear. The fine kevlar weave embedded in the leather could stop a bullet, but was damn near useless at preventing hypothermia. Suddenly she was regretting her fishnets.

Star City was never known for it’s particularly cold Winters, yet here they were, with a record drop in temperature in the past few weeks. It appeared they were due for a white Christmas this year. Laurel just hoped she could endure the biting cold before the holidays were up.

Turning at the sound of approaching footsteps, Laurel let out a sigh at the sight of her partner.

“Bikes are a no go, the roads are too icy.” Oliver informed, making Laurel’s frown deepen. Not only was it unbearably cold, but they couldn’t even make it back to the bunker to warm up thanks to the unruly weather conditions. Great, just great.

“So, we’re stuck here?” Laurel asked, grimacing at the small flurry of errant snowflakes that managed to sneak their way into the abandoned building they were holed up in.

Oliver gave a small apologetic shrug, pushing back his hood, something that Laurel had never been more envious of. Her ears were freezing. All of her was freezing.

“It’s not all bad.” Oliver said with a small smile, grinning as Laurel shot him an unamused glare.

“Oh totally,” Laurel drawled, feigning a cheery tone, “Because if it’s not the subzero temperatures that’ll get us, it’s this tetanus infested shithole we’re hiding in.” Her forced smile faded as another shiver tore it’s way up her spine. Her arms came up to wrap around her in some attempt to preserve a little body heat.

“At least we’re together.” Oliver added with a playful smile, looking unbearably cute with his smudged makeup around his eyes, having pushed off his mask in an attempt to get comfortable. She supposed the situation could be worse, she could be snowed in with someone she didn’t like.

“S-s-shut up.” Laurel shot back, her words lacking any venom when directed at her boyfriend, hissing at the way her teeth began to chatter. Oliver chuckled, placing his bow and quiver down while he prepared to hunker down for a few hours.

“How is this not bothering you?” She asked, finally inching closer to him, in search of some source of heat. Cupping her hands, she wheezed a breath into them, hoping her numb fingers might regain some feeling. Oliver gave another shrug, an unbothered lift of his shoulders indicative of just how unfazed he was.

“I don’t know,” He hummed, “Guess I’ve had some experience getting used to cold weather.” Oliver explained, leaning back against the wall, a faint smile on his lips where he stared back at her.

Laurel let out a sigh, wincing at the way the small puff of air was visible where it left her lips. Writhing as another shiver rippled through her, her skin ached from the persistence of goosebumps.

“Yeah, well, I’m not so well adapted.” She hissed, clenching her teeth to keep them from chattering. There was an uncomfortable sheen of sweat gathering on her forehead and between her shoulder blades.

She was so cold she could hardly think, Laurel was a Star City native through and through, regardless of what Earth she was on - she was more attuned to the warmer weather associated with her home.

“Well, I could always warm you up…” Oliver suggested, a dimple deepening on one cheek where Laurel peeked at him from between one squinted eye. She hadn’t even realized she had closed her eyes. Laurel let out a small hum of laughter, hunched in on herself to hold in more heat.

“O-oh yeah?” Laurel teased, “And how would you manage that?” Suddenly grateful for the flicker of warmth Oliver’s knowing smirk provided her with.

“Get over here and I’ll show you.” Oliver replied without hesitation. Laurel wasn’t sure if the brief spark of dizziness was a result of his words or the cold, either way she shuffled closer.

Her chest met his, exhaling a shaky breath as he wrapped her in his arms, the warmth of his skin not as rewarding with the barrier of their clothing in the way. Tucking her face beneath his jaw, savoring the heat he exuded, Laurel exhaled a grateful sound. God, he was so fucking hot. She trembled in his arms, humming gently as he began to rub his hands over her, the friction inspiring a little blessed warmth through his suit and hers.

“Pretty Bird, you’re freezing.” Oliver remarked disappointedly, eagerly doing his best to build a little heat between them.

“I know.” She murmured against his throat, the cold having sapped the usual bite that accompanied her words. Laurel gave a little pleased laugh as Oliver gently took her hands between his, lifting them to his lips to exhale a warm breath. Her fingers didn’t feel quite as stiff after receiving a little heat.

“My lips are cold too.” Laurel teased dazedly, smiling at the rumble of Oliver’s resulting laughter.

“We can’t have that.” Oliver whispered in return, a smirk on his lips as he bridged the gap to her awaiting mouth. His palms felt molten where he gently cupped her face, allowing her to readily soak up the warmth he offered. Laurel released a gentle moan at the euphoric heat of his lips on hers. She quivered at the slick entry of his tongue between her lips, the skilled jab of his tongue tingled like a firecracker where it scraped against the roof of her mouth - and she loved it.

“Ollie…” She panted desperately against his mouth, her lips hot from the contact.

“Let’s thaw those frozen feathers.” Oliver murmured, the heat of his breath spilling over her cold skin. Laurel smothered her giggle against the coarse texture of his facial hair, delirious at the thought. Maybe he was right...at least they were together.

Laurel gave a shaky nod, still trembling from the cold, electrified with want as Oliver carefully began helping her out of her gear. She didn’t think she could get any colder, yet as he peeled away the stubborn leather, Laurel gasped at the sudden loss of whatever minimal heat the fabric had been trapping against her skin.

“Ollie, hurry…” Laurel pleaded impatiently, her shaking hands helped relieve him of his gear in an attempt to get his bare skin on hers just that bit faster.

Before long Oliver swept her against his bare chest, the skin on skin contact was jarring, assaulting her numb nerve endings with a rapturous heat. She hissed a sound between her teeth, happily pressing herself against his hot flesh.

Her stiff nipples dragged against his broad chest with each breath they shared, tingling even through the material of her sports bra. Reaching down between his legs, Laurel pressed an apologetic kiss to his lips at the way he groaned when jolted by her cold hand curling around the weight of his searing flesh.

Oliver twitched at the firm press of her palm against his erection, so perfectly swollen and hot, practically burning against her skin. The contrast in temperature began to dim as Laurel eagerly stroked his cock, the friction glittering stickily against her palm as she worked him in her hand.

Each touch felt like a flame to a candle’s wick, leaving a flicker of heat crackling in its wake. She was melting in his hold, thawing as beads of sweat clung to her rapidly sweltering skin. They toppled to the ground, groaning at the press of their bodies, heat brewing between them as they clamored together. They were far too preoccupied with one another to be concerned with the filthy floor they were laid on.

Laurel trembled where she felt Oliver’s lips at the back of her neck, his chest against her back as they hurried to fit together. The heavy weight of his cock jabbed hotly between her thighs, inspiring a choked moan despite the fabric of her boyshorts blocking his path. Shuddering in desperation, Laurel licked her lips as she quickly kicked off her underwear. Reaching behind her, she huffed out a pleased sound when she took a hold of his cock, impatiently cramming it between her legs, careless of where it arrived, just eager to have him in her.

He smothered a grunt against her nape, the blunt head of his cock slipping against the abundant slickness between her thighs. Even the friction of his failed entry, hot and electrifying where it burned like static between her legs, was welcome.

Oliver shifted his hips, his palm curling over her hip like a hot vice, carefully holding Laurel still long enough to sink into her aching cunt. She hissed a grateful moan, jaw slack with pleasure as he began to rock into her. He didn’t wait to slowly find a rhythm, wildly falling into a harsh pace that knocked the wind from her.

Laurel could hardly string together a sentence, let alone speak, each sound that left her lips was a ragged guttural exclamation of her pleasure. Heat bubbled between them, sweat sticking between their skin as Oliver fucked her. His lips smeared wet kisses against her back, lathing her nape with the hot lash of his tongue.

The coarse burn of his facial hair rubbed her skin pleasantly raw, scraping a warm ruddy blush everywhere he went.

Laurel pushed back against him, drunk on her own pleasure as Oliver continued his ceaseless pace, hammering into her without reservation. She groaned as Oliver sank into her velvety heat. The blunt head of his cock pushing deeper, splitting her open, making her tingle hotly in her core.

“Mmm…” Laurel hummed, the warm vibration rumbling between their linked forms like static. She clamored back with an open hand, her fingers digging into the generous curve of his sculpted rear where Oliver spooned her. It was rewarding feeling the potent ripple of his musculature beneath her hand, the dewy state of his damp skin as he fucked her.

She grinned, unbearably pleased when she felt him rumble a hungry growl against her skin, his teeth scraping over her shoulder.

“Harder.” She pleaded in a whisper, a long moan leaving her as Oliver gave her what she wanted - he always did. The harsh clap of his crotch connecting with the swell of her ass drowning out the persistent howl of the Winter wind. His grip on her hip was very nearly bruising, not that Laurel minded, in fact she welcomed the hot clamp of his hand on her skin.

An abundance of slick clung between her inner thighs, warm and sticky where it dripped from her throbbing cunt. Her fingers worked a needy mess between her legs, hungrily rubbing at her swollen clit. Laurel felt her face scrunch up in response to overwhelming building heat swelling between her legs. Her toes curled as Oliver’s angle laying against her back guided the broad tip of his big beautiful cock over that little tucked away gland. Her legs trembled, shaking with a force far more pressing than the frigid cold.

Laurel gasped, her hips twitching as she thrashed back against Oliver, writhing through the intense flush of her blessed release. All the while she felt the calming curl of his hands over her, clutching her tightly against him as she rode out her orgasm.

She was limp and malleable, warm and boneless, her cramped fingers still working between her thighs with a mind of their own. Laurel whimpered a weak sound, rutting back against Oliver, eager for the reward of his own electrifying finish. 

Laurel purred a pleased sound as Oliver continued to thrust into her, his cock digging into her slick pink interior. She trembled at the snap of elastic against her skin as Oliver’s hand pushed beneath her the snug material of her sports bra, his palm hot where it groped at her chest.

Having come mere moments prior, Laurel gasped as she felt the dredges of another orgasm stir in her. Strumming her overworked clit, she moaned weakly as the staticky grind of her stiff nipples between Oliver’s weathered fingers. It was electrifying, hot and achingly pleasant as he stoked another fire in her.

“That’s it.” She heard him snarl in her ear, encouraging the crackling heat of her quickly approaching second orgasm. Laurel shivered at the warm tingle that rippled from the assault on her painfully erect nipples down to the ceaseless blur of her wet fingers over her swollen clit, illuminating the never ending intrusion of his cock between her legs. Her whole body felt hot, nerves glowing, connected like a constellation.

“Oh, god, Ollie-” Laurel cried out, shaking as she was swallowed up by the blinding heat of another climax. Her legs spasmed, hips twitching wildly as she felt the gratifying hot splash of Oliver’s spend fill her up.

Feeling the warmth of his embrace curl comfortingly around her, Laurel rumbled a contented sound. His lips lingered fondly against her nape, despite her bleached blonde curls that likely tickled his face.

“So, how’d I do?” Oliver asked, amusement coloring his husky voice.

Laurel hummed a gentle laugh, exhausted, and hot. She felt like she was running a fever, her skin clammy with sweat and sticky with their release.

“Mmm…” She purred, leaning back into him, her shaking fingers tracing the raised surface of the veins of his forearm where he had draped his arm over her waist in a lazy hug.

“You know how damn well you did.” Laurel shot back with a cheeky smile, feeling more like herself with the cold having been staved off. God, she was exhausted, deliriously tired and pleasantly warm.

“Yeah.” Oliver hummed with a gentle laugh, that smug bastard, chuckling as she playfully dug her elbow against his chiseled stomach.

“So, not a terrible Christmas?” He asked, that sweet hopeful lilt in her voice.

Laurel didn’t bother hiding her smile, “Not terrible.” She echoed. It wasn’t a terrible Christmas by any stretch. It wasn’t perfect, but it was sure as hell memorable.

“Good.” Oliver replied, a smile coloring his voice.

A brief silence stretched on as they settled against the floor, her head pillowed on the bulge of his bicep, his body fitted perfectly against the curve of hers.

“Merry Christmas, Ollie.” Laurel hummed happily.

“Merry Christmas, Pretty Bird.”

  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed this fic, I know I certainly did.
> 
> If you enjoyed this, please don't hesitate to comment, I love to know what my readers think of my work.


End file.
